All Might VS Might Guy
Introducción Boomstick: Seamos realistas, los superhéroes con superfuerza son como conejos, están en todas partes. Wiz: Pero cuando un héroe usa esa fuerza para inspirar a otros, realmente se destaca entre la multitud. Boomstick: Como All Might, el símbolo de la paz de Boku no Hero Academia. Wiz: Y Might Guy, maestro del combate ninja y de las cejas grandes de Naruto. Boomstick: Él es Wiz y yo soy Boomstick. Wiz: Y es nuestro trabajo analizar sus armamentos y habilidades para averiguar quién ganaría... una Death Battle. All Might Wiz: Imagina un mundo donde los superpoderes son comunes, los llamados Quirks, que pueden ser entrenados en academias distinguidas con la esperanza de convertirse en superhéroes. Boomstick: Sé lo que estás pensando, "Si todos tienen un poder, entonces nadie es súper, ¿verdad?" Excepto que la mayoría de los Quirks son muy poco utiles, como una cara de globo o unos ojos elásticos. Ew. Wiz: Incluso entonces, hay algunos pocos desafortunados que no tienen ningun Quirk en absoluto. Puede que ya conozcas a uno de estos sin Quirk, Izuku Midoriya, pero antes que él, vino otro, uno que cambiaría el mundo. Su nombre es Toshinori Yagi. Boomstick: Pero Toshinori no era un pusilánime. Incluso sin un superpoder, quería convertirse en el símbolo de la paz, y gracias a la Pro Hero, Nana Shimura, encontró la manera. Wiz: El Quirk de Shimura tenía la habilidad única de ser transmitida directamente a un nuevo usuario, y ella vio algo especial en Toshinori, y así, se convirtió en el siguiente portador del One for All. Boomstick: Un Quirk ultra poderoso que le permitió convertirse en ese símbolo de paz con una sonrisa sin fin en su rostro, All Might. All Might: ¡Estoy aquí! Wiz: Ahora siendo un héroe verdaderamente notable, All Might rápidamente ascendió en el ranking local, pero la fama no era la recompensa que buscaba. Él legítimamente sólo quería ayudar a la gente. Boomstick: Sí, sólo mira esa gran sonrisa. Eso no es sólo por el show, él mantiene su sonrisa en alto para asegurarse de que la gente a su alrededor se sienta segura, y con sus poderes, ¿por qué no lo harían? Wiz: All Might puede golpear con suficiente fuerza para cambiar el clima, incluso creando una tormenta masiva una vez. Hombre: Está lloviendo. Otro hombre: Mierda, cambió el clima. Boomstick: Puede saltar tan alto que la gente lo confunde con volar, se podría decir que están dando un salto sobre la lógica. Wiz: Pero junto con su superfuerza, One For All incluye poderes como la mejora de durabilidad, resistencia y velocidad. Boomstick: All Might no tiene ningún problema en recibir grandes golpes y luchar contra la villanía en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Mago: Y gracias a su entrenamiento en U.A. High School, All Might moldeó su Quirk en un estilo de lucha increíble. Boomstick: ¿Con movimientos que llevan el nombre de... los Estados Unidos? Pensé que este tipo era japonés. Wiz: Bueno, es probable que sea un guiño a cómo los EE.UU. esencialmente creó el superhéroe moderno, como Superman. Estados Unidos tiene una especie de monopolio de superhéroe. Boomstick: Si tuviera un Quirk así, le pondría a mis movimientos el nombre de comida. ¡Rollo California! Mago: Dios mío, ¡funcionó! Boomstick: ¡Va por dos! ¡Rollo langosta! Wiz: Pero que lang... Boomstick: De todos modos, el arsenal de All Might tiene un montón de golpes diferentes, que abarcan todo tipo de estados y ciudades, desde Nebraska hasta Detroit, pasando por las Carolinas. Wiz: Y la mayoría de sus nombres realmente describen sus resultados, hasta cierto punto. Por ejemplo, sus Texas y Oklahoma Smash crean variaciones de tornados. Boomstick: Y esos dos estados estaban en el fuego cruzado del Tornado Alley de la vida real. ¿Coincidencia? Probablemente no. Wiz: Por supuesto, muchos de sus ataques crean ráfagas de viento dirigidas, pero cada golpe tiene su propia forma de entregar, como por ejemplo cómo Missouri Smash es un golpe de karate, y el New Hampshire Smash es un ataque al revés, destinado a enviar a All Might volando por el aire. Boomstick: Pero tiene un movimiento de gran tamaño que va más allá de todo eso, o como él lo llama, "Plus Ultra". All Might: ¡UNITED STATES OF SMASH! Boomstick: ¡Tan jodidamente duro! Ah, United States of Smash. Porque estoy orgulloso de ser un norteamericano, donde al menos sé que soy libre... oh Dios, ¡me encanta ese movimiento! Wiz: Pero es japonés. Boomstick: ¡America, joder, sí! ¡El puto United States of Smash, sí! Wiz: Para determinar el poder de este golpe épico, encontremos el volumen del torbellino resultante comparando su tamaño con el de los edificios cercanos. Aplicando la altura estándar de tres metros por piso, el torbellino parece tener al menos 2.200 metros de altura, lo que le da un volumen de más de diez mil millones de metros cúbicos, para crear un tornado tan grande el golpe de All Might debe haber sido igual a una fuerza de más de once mil toneladas de TNT. Boomstick: ¡Eso es una locura! ¡Tiene el poder de una bomba atómica en sus puños! Wiz: También es tan rápido para correr por la escalera en menos de medio segundo. Una hazaña que, dada la distancia medida, le permite moverse veintinueve veces más rápido que el sonido. Boomstick: Está en la misma liga que el supervillano Gigantomachia, que voló una montaña. Y le dio un puñetazo a este tipo Nomu tan fuerte que hizo un "Equipo Rocket". ¡Parece que Nomu ha sido derrotado otra vez! Cuadro: Aunque All Might nunca luchó contra Gigantomachia, ha derrotado a All For One, cuyo poder es tan grande que Gigantomachia lo reverencia como su maestro. Wiz: Con tanto poder, All Might siguió siendo el héroe número uno durante años. Desafortunadamente, el éxito no dura para siempre. Boomstick: Sí, se metió en una pelea que era un poco más grande de lo que podía manejar, y se lesionó bastante. Wiz: Muy mal, de hecho, que se le hizo difícil usar sus poderes, y limitó drásticamente su fuerza total. Boomstick: Pero oye, no te preocupes. En DEATH BATTLE! analizamos el rendimiento máximo de cada personaje a lo largo de toda su vida. Wiz: Cierto. Mientras luchaba contra Nomu, All Might afirmó que lo que había logrado en trescientos puñetazos, podría haberlo hecho antes con sólo cinco. All Might: En mis tiempos, cinco golpes habrían sido suficientes para noquear a ese tipo. Pero hoy se necesitaron más de trescientos golpes fuertes. Wiz: Tomado literalmente, esto significa que All Might en su mejor momento era sesenta veces más poderoso. Boomstick: Pero incluso siendo un anciano lisiado, se aferró al primer puesto durante mucho tiempo. No porque estuviera eliminando a más chicos malos que la competencia, sino porque era tan heroico. Wiz: Al menos hasta que pudiera encontrar un nuevo sucesor con una sonrisa en la cara. Un brillante ejemplo de lo que significa ser un verdadero héroe, igual que él. All Might: No teman, estudiantes. ¡Porque estoy aquí! Might Guy Wiz: En Konohagakure, la aldea oculta entre las hojas, los ninja se entrenan para usar las misteriosas artes del ninjutsu y el genjutsu. Boomstick: Es básicamente magia ninja. Todo, desde disparar bolas de fuego hasta meterse con tu cerebro. Wiz: Pero algunos ninjas no son adecuados para estas técnicas difíciles. Durante el tiempo que el joven Rock Lee estuvo en la academia, temía que su falta de estas artes significara que nunca lograría su sueño de convertirse en ninja. Boomstick: Y entonces, conoció al único, el único, el tupido, "Might Guy". Might Guy: ¡Oye! ¿Qué está temblando? ¿Cómo están todos? ¿La vida te trata bien? Wiz: Guy es uno de los ninja más respetados y poderosos en la aldea oculta, pero ciertamente no empezó así. Boomstick: Sí, él y su padre nunca pudieron hacer que toda esa magia ninja funcionara para ellos, así que decidieron concentrarse en la única cosa en la que eran buenos: ¡golpear a la gente! Wiz: Esto es Taijutsu, o el arte ninja del combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Dedicándose a esta forma por encima de todo lo demás, Guy pronto se convirtió en un maestro en el estilo Taijutsu, Puño Fuerte. Boomstick: Lo que se traduce en "Golpear a la gente con mucha, mucha fuerza". Es un estilo de lucha que consiste, literalmente, en romperse los huesos. Sí, prefiero eso a la magia ninja, ¡gracias! Wiz: Eso no quiere decir que Guy no pudiera hacer magia ninja, sólo que no es muy hábil en eso. Para nada. Boomstick: Sí, como, un grupo de ninjas pueden invocar cosas geniales como perros rastreadores o sapos gigantes, Guy puede invocar a una tortuga. Sí, eso es todo. Wiz: Pero dominar el estilo del puño fuerte es un testimonio de la habilidad de Guy. Boomstick: Sólo la gente más dura del mundo puede usarlo del todo. De lo contrario, es súper peligroso. Eso es lo importante en el estilo de Guy, porque tiene que compensar por no tener magia ninja, todo lo que hace tiene un gran riesgo, especialmente su técnica definitiva. Wiz: Cierto, el padre de Guy, Might Duy, contribuyó decisivamente a que lograra el objetivo de convertirse en un "espléndido ninja", pero también le enseñó una habilidad que resultó ser una de sus dos peripecias: Las Ocho Puertas. Boomstick: Espera, espera, espera, espera. ¿Alguien le puso el nombre de Might Duy (Va morir) a su hijo? ¿Qué, estás cubriendo tus apuestas a futuro? Wiz: Quiero decir... Duy está muerto... Boomstick: Bueno, entonces supongo que cobro. Wiz: Las Ocho Puertas se refieren a los caminos dentro del cuerpo humano que contienen el flujo del Chakra, la energía vital que los ninjas usan para sus técnicas. Boomstick: Y, ya sabes. Para vivir. Wiz: Para simplificarlo, al abrir cada puerta, Guy esencialmente elimina los inhibidores de su cuerpo, aumentando enormemente su poder, velocidad y capacidades. Boomstick: Las primeras puertas son un poco seguras, desbloqueando el 100% de las capacidades del cuerpo, la segunda incluso te cura un poco, pero una vez que pasas del número cuatro, las cosas empiezan a ponerse muy complicadas. Wiz: En este punto, Guy sufre un dolor horrible y un desgarro muscular severo. Mientras que el aumento de poder ciertamente vale la pena el riesgo en una lucha difícil, es probable que ponga al usuario en el hospital después. Boomstick: Después de abrir la sexta puerta, puede moverse tan rápido que sus puñetazos encienden el aire a su alrededor, ¡lo que significa que puede disparar bolas de fuego con sus puños! Wiz: Esa sería la técnica del Pavo Real Matutino. Para encender el hidrógeno en el aire, Guy debe estar girando a velocidades de más de cuarenta mil kilómetros por hora. Eso es más de cinco veces más rápido que el cohete X-15, el avión más rápido del mundo moderno. Boomstick: Y una vez que abra la séptima puerta, puede realizar el Tigre Matutino, donde te lanza la cara de un tigre gigante. ¡Claro que sí! ¡Esta hermosa bestia es tan fuerte como para volar una isla! Impresionante. Wiz: Aunque abrir la séptima puerta sería fatal para la mayoría de los ninja, Guy es tan fuerte y hábil como para manejarla sin tanta preocupación. Sin embargo, cuando se trata de la puerta final, no hay vuelta atrás. Boomstick: Con la Octava Puerta de la Muerte, el poder de Guy explota, su sangre hierve y se evapora de su cuerpo. Sí, si pensaste que era un aura de energía Super Saiyan a su alrededor, piénsalo de nuevo. Es la sangre que le arde en la piel. ¡Rudo! Asqueroso, pero rudo. Wiz: En este modo, Guy puede realizar la rápida técnica del Elefante del Ocaso, pero su habilidad más impresionante es, sin duda, el Guy Nocturno. Boomstick: Vale, ¿Might Guy, Might Duy y Guy Nocturno? ¿A quién se le ocurre esta mierda? Wiz: Este ataque fue tan poderoso como para diezmar a Madara, uno de los villanos más mortíferos del universo Naruto. Boomstick: Madara podía enfrentarse a Naruto, que tenía suficiente chakra para hacer un agujero en la luna. Seguro, Night Guy todavía no es tan poderoso como Naruto una vez que el niño se pone todo de oro y resplandeciente, pero definitivamente está por encima del la gran bola Rasengan de Jiraiya que tallo una montaña.... Cuadro: Según lo determinado en Roshi VS Jiraiya. Boomstick: U Obito levantando un árbol gigante como un loco leñador invertido. Wiz: A pesar de todo este riesgo, Guy demostró ser igual a algunos de los más grandes ninjas de la aldea oculta, incluyendo a su viejo rival Kakashi, que fue tan rápido como para atrapar un rayo desde lejos. Midiendo el espacio que Kakashi tuvo que cubrir aquí y la velocidad del rayo mismo, debe haberse movido más de setecientos mil metros por segundo, más de dos mil veces más rápido que el sonido. Boomstick: Pero al final, aunque sabía que la Octava Puerta significaba el último sacrificio, lo hizo como un jefe para proteger a sus amigos. Tuvo suerte, sin embargo, porque Jesús Ninja apareció para mantenerlo vivo. ¡Buena sincronización! No me extraña que siempre tenga una sonrisa en la cara. Wiz: Pero a partir de entonces, los días de combate de Guy se acabaron, al menos por el momento. Aún así, aunque esta iba a ser su última misión, Guy ya había encontrado un digno sucesor. Un brillante ejemplo de lo que significa ser un espléndido ninja, igual que él. Might Guy: ¡¡ENTRADA DINÁMICA!! Pelea All Might: ¡No te preocupes, estoy aquí! Might Guy: Ahahahahahaha, ¡Tan genial! ¡El disfraz increíble, esos músculos gigantes, ese pelo magnífico! Debes ser un digno oponente... Para un concurso de pulseada. All Might: ¡Acepto tu desafío! Might Guy: No puedo perder. ¡Tengo el poder de la juventud de mi lado! All Might: Eres inspirador, pero nadie puede vencer el símbolo de la paz. All Might: ¡Increíble! Vamos a subir un poco el nivel de esto. Might Guy: ¡Dame tu mejor golpe! No me voy a contener. ¡Eso es una promesa! Might Guy: Entrada dinámica. All Might: Bonito truco. ¡Mi turno! All Might: ¡Texas SMAAAAAAAASH! All Might: Puedes recibir un buen golpe, pero ¿de qué estás hecho realmente? Might Guy: ¡Eres espléndido! ¡Pero te mostraré exactamente lo duro que he trabajado! Sexta Puerta de la Alegría, ¡abierta! All Might: ¡New Hampshire Smash! Might Guy: ¡Séptima Puerta, abierta! Might Guy: ¡Tigre Matutino! All Might: Esto... no es nada... para un héroe... como yo! Ah.... que le den.... ¿Querías lo mejor de mí? All Might: ¡Aquí está! ¡United States of SMAAAAAAAAAASH! Might Guy: Nunca te rindas... Might Guy: Octava Puerta de la Muerte... abierta. Might Guy: ¿Aún más? ¡Adelante, vamos! Might Guy: ¡A la carga! All Might: ¡Ve más allá! All Might: ¡ PLUS ULTRAAAAAAAAAAA! Might Guy: Buena pelea... Hagamoslo... otra vez.... Resultado Boomstick: Parece que All Might no esta del todo bien. Wiz: Bueno, All Might fue un héroe increíblemente poderoso e inspirador, pero también podría decirse lo mismo de Guy. Boomstick: All Might fue súper fuerte, con un montón de buen entrenamiento. Sin sus puertas, Guy no habría tenido oportunidad. Wiz: Correcto, tenga en cuenta que cada una de las hazañas de All Might que cubrimos fueron realizadas mientras él estaba en un estado lesionado. Así que para esta comparación, multiplicamos cada resultado por sesenta, según la propia estimación de All Might de su poder. Boomstick: Por ejemplo, ¿recuerdas cómo se parecía a Gigantomachia, que hizo un agujero sobre una maldita montaña? Wiz: Escalando la montaña hasta los pinos debajo de ella, es fácil deducir que la explosión necesaria para ello sería de unas 2,5 gigatoneladas de TNT. Boomstick: Con el multiplicador, serían 150 gigatoneladas en la flor de la vida de All Might. Es tres mil veces más fuerte que la bomba nuclear más grande que se haya lanzado. Wiz: Pero aquí está la cosa: incluso con el multiplicador, sabemos que Guy era más rápido, y aunque ambos han aprendido a luchar contra una gran variedad de oponentes, Guy fue entrenado toda su vida y se jactaba de tener un conjunto más versátil de habilidades y técnicas. Boomstick: Así que con tanta velocidad y habilidad, Guy ya tenía una ventaja bastante buena, siempre y cuando pudiera golpear a All Might más fuerte de lo que All Might podría golpearle a él. Así que para responder a eso, vamos a comprobar sus ataques más fuertes. Wiz: La mayor hazaña conocida de All Might sería el momento en que su Smash creo una gran tormenta. Una que se extendía más allá del horizonte. Tomando la masa media de una tormenta eléctrica, que es enorme, y los diez segundos que le tomó al Smash de All Might crearla, se obtiene un poco más de 24 gigatoneladas de TNT. En su mejor momento, este golpe equivaldría a más de 1.440 Gigatoneladas. Boomstick: Veintiocho mil veces más fuerte que la bomba nuclear más grande. ¡De un solo puñetazo! ¡Santo cielo! Wiz: Desafortunadamente, es imposible conseguir un número específico de esta manera para el ataque más fuerte de Guy, el Guy Nocturno. Sin embargo, podemos escalarlo a personajes similares que sabemos que están en niveles inferiores, en este caso, Naruto base. Boomstick: ¡Maldita sea! Nunca podremos escapar de este pequeño imbécil, ¿verdad? Wiz: Bueno, el Guy Nocturno le hizo mucho daño a Madara, contra quien las habilidades normales de Naruto no tenían ninguna oportunidad. Obviamente, Naruto obtiene mucha más poder cuando accede al Modo Sabio, al Chakra de Kurama, a los Poderes de los Seis Caminos, etc., pero el Guy Nocturno es ciertamente más poderoso que la forma base de Naruto al final de la serie. Boomstick: ¿Sabes de ese agujero en la luna que mencionamos? Eso fue hecho sacando todo el chakra de Naruto base de su cuerpo y volándolo, y lo digo en serio. Sakura: La mayor parte de su chakra ha sido desviado. Boomstick: Hemos cubierto esto antes, y la explosión fue de 480 petatones de TNT. "¿Qué es un petatón?", se preguntarán. Bueno, es mucho más grande que una gigatón, eso es seguro. Wiz: En pocas palabras, la brecha de poder puso a Guy varias leguas por encima de todo poder. Además, la velocidad superior de Guy aseguraba que All Might no podía evitar un golpe así cuando realmente importaba. Boomstick: Como... ya sabes, en una pelea a muerte. Y sí, si Guy usa la Octava Puerta significa que morirá más tarde, pero aún así ganó la batalla antes de que eso ocurriera, y eso sigue siendo una victoria. Wiz: All Might era notablemente poderoso y ciertamente un desafío para Guy, pero con sus puertas abiertas, Guy tenía la velocidad, versatilidad y poder para sacarlo para siempre. Boomstick: Fue una batalla muy dura para todos, pero All Might no pudo abrir la puerta de la victoria. Wiz: El ganador es Might Guy. Categoría:DEATH BATTLE! Categoría:Episodios de la Temporada 6 Categoría:Final de Temporada Categoría:Héroe vs Héroe Categoría:Anime Categoría:Animaciones 3D